1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mounting device, and more particularly to a device for attaching an electronic tablet to a portable mounting point.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras have long surpassed traditional film cameras in popularity due to the combination of convenience, cost, and photo quality. Digital cameras themselves have recently evolved from standalone camera devices to multipurpose mobile devices, such as tablet computers and mobile phones, featuring integrated digital camera functionality. These multipurpose mobile devices make further improvements on user convenience but often lack the photo quality that standalone camera devices offer.
One obstacle preventing multipurpose mobile devices from obtaining higher photo quality is the lack of a convenient method of stabilizing the device in the picture taking process. Standalone digital cameras are often used with a standard camera tripod for stabilization. However, most standard camera tripods are incompatible with multipurpose mobile devices. Accordingly, there is a need for a device for use in stabilizing multipurpose mobile devices such as tablets and smart phones for the picture taking process.